The Beginning of After
by oxBlueEyes15xo
Summary: In life you have two loves: one who changes the way you see yourself and the world, and the other who puts you back together after you've lost the first. Eventual Tara/Ben
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came in my frustration of not having enough Dance Academy fan fiction. And the unresolved issues that need resolving. It might be crap. I'm sorry all the same. If you do like, tell me what you think and if it deserves to be continued.**

**BlueEyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy, and the wonderful characters that make me cry and laugh in all the same episode. **

The Beginning of After

Summary: _In life you have two loves: one who changes the way you see __yourself and the world, and the other who puts you back together after you've lost the first._

Chapter 1:

_But her world keeps spinning backwards and upside down. - Cielo_

I stood outside, and stared at the words: Australian Dance Academy. To think last year I couldn't wait to go through those doors and begin my new life. Now, I wasn't sure of anything . _I can do this. _Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the door, and was caught instantly in the hustle and bustle of the academy students. I ignored the stares and whispers that followed me down the hall.

"I heard Kat was the one who broke her back"

"Seriously? Weren't they best friends"

"They're not now, she's going out with Christian, her ex"

"Oh my gosh"

"I know!"

I turned to the two girls, standing near the lockers. I was about to say something, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh first years, gossiping about drama that's above their capabilities"

I sighed with relief and turned to see Grace smirking at the two girls. She stepped forward and engulfed me in a huge hug!

"Welcome back T"

"Thanks, although I don't feel welcome as yet"

Stepping away from the hug she slipped her arm through mine and directed me forward.

"Don't listen to the gossip, your better than that"

"I am, it's just a little weird it's all about me" I said.

"It'll die down, something more exciting will take there attention before the end of the day."

Taking a right, we opened the doors to the changing rooms, and dropped our bags to the ground "I hope so, I'd rather not have to deal with any of that yet"

"You shouldn't have to"

Standing up I smiled "Thanks Grace, you've been really supportive of me, I don't know how I would've gotten through this without you"

"Oh shucks Tara, this gooey nonsense isn't going to make me puke"

Chuckling my smile grew "I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

I shook my head, laughing.

""

Arm through Graces we stepped through the doors of the classroom, and continued to the back of the classroom. Dropping my bag to the ground, I touched the bar and began to warm up.

"Remember to take it easy T"

I nodded and began some simple stretches, nothing to over bearing for my back. I was just lifting my leg up to the bar, when the door opened. I smiled, upon seeing him.

"Ben!" I dropped my leg and moved towards him.

Grinning he opened his arms, and pulled me into his arms, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him also. Our friendship had also grown since I broke my back. He supported my decision to come back, but most importantly made me realize I needed to fight for my place at the Academy. There was something else as well, something lingering beneath the friendship. I could feel it there whenever I was around him, but couldn't acknowledge it.

I wasn't ready.

Stepping out of his arms my smile never wavering I said "So, you miss me?"

"Of course! But you knew that already"

I laughed, and returned back to the bar. Grace smirked at me, cocking my head to the side I frowned "What?"

"Nothing" she said unconvincingly. I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a shout.

"T!"

"SAMMY"

Squealing, as he picked me up and twirled me around, "Ok! I missed you too"

Placing me back on the ground he smiled, "I did miss you, things were weird with you gone"

"I'm sure it was"

His smile dimmed slightly "We'll talk later"

I sighed "Ok"

"I mean it Tara"

I nodded "I know, we'll talk, at lunch" Relieved he moved slightly, revealing someone standing behind him. I stepped back, repelled to see his face. He looked the same, but I saw the underlying sadness and guilt in his eyes. Emotions he would never express.

"You're back"

Before I could stop myself I blurted "Yes, but not for you" His eyes widened in surprise. The silence of the others almost made me feel guilty. Almost. It was uncharacteristic me, but I couldn't help myself, throwing back his own words back in his face. Making him suffer just a little. Even though it was nowhere near how he made me feel, how I feel now. I didn't bother saying anything else, and instead positioned myself at the bar. Conversation grew loud again, as more students filed in.

I ignored it all.

"So, how are you really?"

Startled I turned to my left, realizing Ben was beside me; I turned to Grace, but noticed she was talking to one of the other girls.

"I'm fine"

"You're a terrible lair"

I sighed "I will be fine"

"Will you?"

I looked into his eyes, and felt what I always felt when I was around him.

"I don't know, ask me again tomorrow"

The touch was small, and subtle, but it burned through my leotard all the same. His arm wrapped lightly around my back, and pulled me into his side. Giving me the support he knew I needed.

He always knew…

**Review? Let me know if you think it has the potential to be continued. **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So next Installment, thank you InkOgnitO for your review. I was going to wait to post this, but decided I would continue this story. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or the Characters that make me laugh and cry every episode!**

The Beginning of After

Summary: _In life you have two loves: one who changes the way you see _

_yourself and the world, and the other who puts you back together after you've lost the first._

Chapter 2:

_Forgive me for being so pathetic; I'll forgive you for taking advantage of it. – unknown_

"So you actually broke your back?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's what I'm saying"

"You told me you pulled a muscle"

My eyes didn't stray towards him; I had been ignoring him all day. Instead I looked at Grace, noticing she was giving him the evil eye.

"I couldn't bring myself to believe it, the shock of the whole situation threw me off balance, and I just couldn't face anybody"

Sammy nodded, and placed his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry T"

I laced our fingers together "Don't be Sammy, I'm ok now"

"Yes but I'm your best friend, and everything that happened with Ka- Well I should have been there for you, and I wasn't"

"But your not entirely to blame, I couldn't talk to anyone"

"I wish you had"

"The main thing is she's better now, and back at the academy Saskia free" Grace said.

I noticed as Sammy looked annoyingly at Grace"I've got a class with Ollie, but we'll hang later ok?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Sure Sammy"

Smiling he left the room.

Turning towards me, Grace smirked "Well how bout we go have some fun of our own?"

I nodded in agreement and stood with Grace. Making our leave from the room I was stopped by Christians voice "Tara, can we talk?"

I paused. All day, I'd managed to stay away. Ignoring his presence. Couldn't he just leave me alone? Didn't I deserve that? Avoiding Kat was difficult, avoiding him was tough. Avoiding them together? Was agonizing.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Grace firmly cut in.

"Please"

I turned placed my hand on her arm "I'll meet you at the café Grace"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Once she was gone, I looked at his face, and felt those emotions bubble in the pit of my stomach. I loved him. His betrayal was almost worse than Kat's. And both of them betraying me, was unbearable.

"Are we cool?"

His voice brought me back to reality. Are we cool? No Christian we are not. I don't think we can ever be cool. I trusted you, I loved you, and you threw it back in my face.

"Tara?"

"No Christian, we're not cool" I turned to leave again, but Christian's hand reached out and closed over my elbow, stopping me.

"Can we ever be?"

I couldn't look at his face; I didn't want to disappoint him or hurt him, even after what he did. But the hurt was still too raw.

"I don't know Christian"

His hand slipped from my arm, the unspoken words _I'm sorry_ hung between us. But I couldn't hear him say them. Not yet. I couldn't. Before he could utter those words, I bolted from the break room and turned the corner. I leaned my head on the wall, and closed my eyes. Willing myself not to cry.

"T?"

I scrunched my eyes closed "Please, just go Away!"

"T? Please just-" Her hand touched my shoulder, and I shoved it away. The tears fighting to fall.

"If you could just let me explain"

"You have" I touched my stomach, willing myself to hold on.

"Please"

I turned around, finally facing her. I was tired, so tired of trying. Her watery eyes shattered my heart. It seemed both of us got hurt. And of course she was hurt, I was her best friend, she needed me more than anything. But I needed her too, more than she could ever realise. She was the one person I could be myself around. She understood my naivety and, knew how to make me laugh, and hugged me when I needed support. We were inseparable.

It's the worst feeling in the world to love and hate someone all at the same time. And looking at her now, I felt all that hurt, and betrayal. It was a wonder I knew how to breathe.

"I know you never meant to hurt me. But sometimes things happen, and we just can't go back in time" I wiped a tear from my face, as I said this. Finding it more and more difficult to keep it together.

"Are you saying you can never forgive me?" Her words were thick, and tears fell freely down her face.

"I'm saying you just need to give me more time. I love you Kat, so much, and I love Christian as well"

"Of course you love him"

"Then can't you see why?" My voice grows louder "I understand you can't help who you love, I'm a testament of this example. But having both of you betray me…. I just need some time, to get perspective, and find who I am"

Kat stepped forward, "Your Tara Webster, fearless dancer, and dreamer"

"But you see, I don't know how to be Tara Webster again, she's nothing but a memory." My voice turned to a whisper.

She nodded, disheartened, but I could see understanding there also,"Don't take forever"

"I wont, I promise"

Kat nodded, and wiped her face.

"I'm always here" And walked away.

I knew that, but I had to find the courage to breathe again, to forgive the ones that hurt me. But first my heart needed mending. I knew it would take time, and would never mend fully.

But I could try….


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank: , Nat15, Pagen-Angel13 and Jug for reviewing! It means a lot. We should stick together, and show support for this amazing show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or characters that make me cry and laugh in every episode!  
**

Chapter 3:

_To withhold is to wither – Kent Nerburn_

"Good Tara, beautiful lines." Miss Raine commented happily. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and smiled, happy to have her encouragement.

"You're technique has strengthened since breaking you're back." She nodded sincere.

I bowed finishing my solo, and returned back to my place at the bar. Miss Raine's voice spoke through the silence of the classroom "Remember you are to perform this tomorrow. You will be marked….. You're dismissed." Leaning down I picked my bag up, and came face to face with Abigail. "So she's returned."

"Well, she's on the mend." I replied offhandedly.

Abigail nodded "Watch your back."

"Are you giving me advice?" I asked stunned. Noticing the concern in her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward "Look, I'd just keep an eye on Grace. She's unpredictable and destructive. You don't need that right now."

I turned towards the door, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're worried about me."

"Don't be ridiculous Tara, I'm just warning you-"

I cut her off, "To watch my back, got it." Stepping out into the hallway I shook my head and smiled in wonder; making a right I was so distracted by my thoughts that my head bumped into a hard chest.

"Omph." Stepping back, I smiled sheepishly as Ben placed his hands on my shoulders, to steady me "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all good."

"I don't think my face deserved it though."

Chuckling he placed his arm over my shoulders, directing me in the other direction. "I was on my way to do some practice, want to watch and give some pointers."

"Sure."

""""

"If you pause on that beat for a little longer, I think it'll be perfect."

Wiping sweat from his brow he nodded "I think your right."

"I'm always right."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Yeah, yeah."

I grinned in response. And leaned back against the rail. Stepping in front of me, his smile dimmed, "It's been a long time since you've done that."

Confused I responded, "I've smiled heaps of times."

"The sparkle hasn't been there."

I looked down, unable to see the look in his eye.

"Are you feeling better?"

I smiled sadly at the question. "Sometimes I feel like I am, and than I remember-"

"And it pulls you back to reality."

I nodded "The world just keeps on spinning backwards and upside down, and it makes me wonder, when will it stop?" I looked up into his eyes, feeling my eyes water.

"I'm just sad….I'll figure it out."

"I can help" His eyes poured his soul and told me everything. if I let him, he could put me back together again.

"I want to."

"But you're not ready" His eyes dropped, defeated.

I wiped the tear from my cheek, seeing his disappointment "I still love Christian."

"But there is something there, I can't be the only one who feels it" He stepped forward and placed his hand on my cheek, and wiped another tear from my face.

When you have so many things to say but you don't know where to start. When you want them in your life so bad, but all you can do is push them farther and farther away. It's so hard to think back to how things used to be and look at it now and realize that things are different and they may never be the same. You tell yourself it's not worth it, but if it really didn't matter, you wouldn't spend so much time thinking about it. And right now, I was scared. Because looking into Ben's eyes, I found myself realizing nobody had ever looked at me the way he did. I wanted so badly to give myself to him, to jump headfirst and give him my heart.

But my heart wasn't full. It was empty, and that emptiness left me with nothing to give. I needed to forgive, to get past the hurt and the betrayal, before I could fully move on. And until then I couldn't give him what he wanted.

It would be selfish of me. We all face choices that define us, however messy, it's without importance in the overall picture of our lives. I need to find myself, whoever that is, and let go of this hate and hurt.

"It's not one sided Ben, I think I've known for a while. I'm afraid. And confused. But I know one thing. It would be unfair to you. I'm not who I was, I can't pretend that I'm ok. I'm not made of stone. And until I'm strong enough to walk away and let go. I can't be with you."

He smiled sadly, "As disappointed it makes me, I understand. It's one of the reasons why I fell for you."

Sadly, I leaned forward and pressed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Afraid if I let him go, he'd disappear and I'd never get a chance to let him know, just how much I needed him…

**Review? I'll post chapter 4 if you do :)**

**Blue Eyes xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I couldn't wait to post this. Maybe it'll mean even more reviews? I think you'll like this chapter... you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters that make me laugh and cry in every episode.**

Chapter 4:

_Forgive, sounds good._

_Forget, I'm not sure I could._

_They say time heals everything, _

_but I'm still waiting._

_Unknown_

It's the darkness of the night that finally helps you appreciate the little lights on the side of the road. I've always been the kind of girl you could hear from miles away. The kind that makes you happy, when you're sad. I mess up, and always say the wrong things. I'm not perfect; I've made mistakes just like anyone else in this world. Without risk nothing new ever happens. Without trust, fear creeps in. But how can you forgive anyone for taking advantage of that? Of disregarding your feelings? I deserve more than empty words and promises. We all do.

"It's late, we should probably head back."

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I whispered. Sometimes when I looked close enough, I could see myself running with them. Free of heartache, of loss.

Just free.

"It's nearly past curfew." Sammy's growing worry was evident, and though I wanted to stay, I sat up.

Smiling his thanks, we both stood up and began to brush of the sand from our clothes.

"I saw Kat this afternoon."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, taking my time to respond. "I saw."

Sighing again, he stepped in front of me "She misses you."

I closed my eyes "And I miss her."

"Then why can't things go back to normal?" He said.

Raising my eyes, I stared unflinchingly at him. "Because Sammy, things have changed, whether you like it or not. Things can never go back to normal."

"Can't you just forgive her? I understand what she did was wrong, and don't even get me started with the way Christian treated you. But do you remember what happened between you and Ethan?"

I slipped my arm through his, as we both began to walk back up the path "Yes, believe it or not I do remember. But it was no secret. And I made an effort to stay away from him. I regret hurting him the way I did."

"Then if you know what you did was wrong, why do you keep punishing Kat for it?"

I stopped, and slipped my hand from his arm "Punishing her? I'm the one who's punishing her? I'm not the one parading with my ex. And I'm not the one who lied and said nothing about her feelings." Panting; I realised how much effort it took me to say those things.

Frustrated he stepped forward and said, "And she should have told you, Christian should have aswell. But ignoring her is punishing her, even if you don't want to admit it."

Stunned I stepped back, and responded "When I went to the outside doctor, I did tell someone."

"Christian."

I nodded "I kissed him, it wasn't even because I wanted us to get back together. Even when it was part of the reason. But the other part was because I thought I could rely on him. That no matter what happened between us, he'd be there for me. He left in anger, basically telling me we could never be together again. I asked him why. But never got an answer. I know now his reason was because he wanted to be with Kat instead of me. And I know, that these things happen, but how could he disregard me? He told me he loved me and then suddenly he doesn't anymore?"

"He cares for you-"

I shook my head "Oh please Sammy, if he really cared he wouldn't have made me think it was my fault we broke up. Breaking up and avoiding me, then telling me he wants to unpause? Telling me I was the one that made things difficult."

Sammy grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, "You deserve better. Christian never deserved you. You were always stronger than him."

I stepped out of his arms and shook my head "But don't you see? I'm not anymore, I'm just a shade of who I was."

Sammy smiled sadly "You can't see it. You're hurt, and when you are able to forgive Kat and let go of Christian you'll be unstoppable."

Placing his arm through mine again, we made our way back to the boarding house in silence. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. As I lay in bend I wondered what do people saw in me? I'm just a girl, one girl who dreamt she could fly. Who's afraid of love because she's lost so much. The sad thing about this whole situation was I don't blame Kat or Christian. I blame myself for being so pathetic.

I think I could never understand how anyone could expect me to simply let go, especially when Christian never held on.

""

No one falls in love by choice, it's by chance. No one stays in love by chance; you have to work for it. And no one falls out of love by chance, it's by choice. It was Christian's choice to push me away, to fall out of love with me because of his fear of rejection and abandonment. I loved him in all his complication; I never once wanted to change him. I only ever wanted him to be happy. And I guess that wasn't with me.

It hurts admitting that. Even after he told me he loved me, it wasn't enough to stay with me. After all we went through and both promised to stick by each other. I guess our relationship was always destined to fail. I always wondered if I was ever good enough for him, and always struggled to be noticed. He never openly shared what he was thinking or feeling. I'd be lying if I said I never knew it was coming. Was it even worth it in the end? To have him hurt me the way he did.

I want a boy who doesn't take advantage of my feelings. I want someone who supports me and knows me. I thought Christian knew me, at some point he might have, but the realities of the real world destroyed what we had on the farm. It was simple then, it was just the two of us, no one on the outside looking in. At some point though, reality had to take over. Makes me realize love isn't simple, but should be easy. Because if love is hard work, you forget why you loved that person to begin with.

Sitting up in my bed, I looked over at Abigail, and saw she was sound asleep. But my brain was on over drive. Unable to just lye here anymore, I shot out of bed, and made my way downstairs to the break room. Stepping into the open kitchen I grabbed one of the glasses and filled it with tap water.

I caught my reflection in the corner of my eye. Placing my glass on the bench I moved closer. My eyes traced my face, physically there was no notice of change. But on closer inspection, my eyes looked sad. More guarded. I'd known first hand what heartbreak was like. But there was something else aswell. If you looked deeper enough a spark of my old self, molding with the new. A sense of hope of the future, of knowing there was someone out there for me. Someone that was there the whole time.

"Tara?"

Startled I turned around, and almost screamed when a hand covered my mouth. His scent made me stop struggling. Removing his hand he smiled sheepishly "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you"

I smiled in return "It's ok, I thought I was the only one awake."

Ben frowned "Why you up anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said cheekily.

He made a face and I slumped against the bench "Couldn't sleep, but I'm not wallowing in my self pity. It was more self reinvention."

"Well that's a relief."

I rolled my eyes "You must find me so fickle."

"Hmm, some days, most days not always."

I smiled "If I could change my ways, I would."

"I don't want you to change, I like you just the way you are." He said playfully.

I grinned, and felt the delightful feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he was around. It felt fuller somehow. It took my breath away.

He was the only person to ever say, that being myself was ok. Even after what I've been through. He still liked me the way I was. No one had ever felt that way about me before. Not even Christian. The silence in the room wasn't awkward, but was filled with a sense of knowing. The emotion was strong, something I'd never felt before. Not with Ethan, and not with Christian.

I loved Ethan; he made me feel like somebody special, and understood my love for dance. With Christian he made me strong, and see the world. These feelings I felt for Ben, were different. Not obsessive, or a struggle. But simple.

"Ben" I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me, but his expression told me he did. Tentatively he stepped forward. Closing the space between us, until we were only a breath apart. He leaned down, while I raised my head, meeting him half way.

We were so close. The anticipation made me breathless.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes" I whispered, as I pulled his head down to my lips. His hands slid down from my face to my hips, and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, as I lifted on my tiptoes. Sensing my want to get closer, he lifted me up on the bench, our mouths never separating. His hand slid down my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, bringing us even closer together. I slid my fingers through his hair, as he slid his tongue, inside my mouth. The kiss was passionate, but gentle and sensuous at the same time. He never tried to pressure me into anything, letting me decide. Making the decision equal.

When we finally separated, because air became necessary to breathe. He leaned his forward against mine, and I smiled slightly. No one had ever kissed me the way he just did. Like I was the most precious thing in the world. We didn't move, my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms touching his shoulders, while his hands were situated on my back.

I opened my eyes to see him already staring at me, looking conflicted. I leaned up and lightly touched his lips. "It's ok, I wanted you to kiss me" I whispered.

"But I shouldn't have done that, your not ready and-"

I cut him off suddenly "I think I am."

"And I shouldn't of taken advantage of that- Wait what?" He asked, looking confused.

"I said I think I am ready. To move on I mean."

He stared at me in hope "Really?"

I smiled "Yes, but first there's something I need to resolve before anything more can happen between us."

He smiled "That something regarding Kat and Christian."

I nodded, looking troubled, but staring into Ben's eyes I knew I could do it. Because I wanted him, everything else was just a distraction.

It would hurt, but in the end, Ben was more important than all of it….

**Review? **

**Blue Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**So where do I begin? I want to thank Nat15, , TVDLover, Hhhhg, CourtneyUchilha94, ncar08, Need Freedom, and aika-rhapsodie for you lovely reviews! **

**This chapter is for you guys, I hope you enjoy, it's not my best, but so wanted to post something for you guys. Sorry in advance if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the episodes or the characters that make me cry and laugh!  
**

Chapter 5

There's this saying. We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen, but why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone for us to find. I truly believe that saying now. I felt so silly for not realizing it, or not letting myself see it, and when I did, life began to feel so much better. Breaking my back almost destroyed me, and Ben was there to pick me up, letting me realise that I can open my heart for love again.

It made me realise something else as well. How could you go from talking to someone everyday, to rarely acknowledging each other? A boy, that's what. Watching Kat walk alone in the hallways tugged my heart. How could I let things get so out of hand? But how could she not tell me the truth?

I would have been sad, but understood. The way I found out about Christian's and Kat's feelings for each other, was truly like I'd been stabbed in the back. It hurt that she went behind my back, but it also hurt that she didn't confide in me. Sure she was trying to protect me, but after everything we went through in first year together, I thought she could trust me enough to give me the benefit of the doubt.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I did blame her. If Christian hadn't wanted to be with her, the outcome might have been different. But my anger was misdirected. The thing about life is you're going to have emotional nights and cry yourself to sleep. You're going to suffer some kind of heartbreak, some kind of loss. But you will have those moments where you heal. Those moments are the best. You feel like you smile for the first time. You feel alive again. Life just kind of restarts.

I had to move past what happened. Mine and Christian's relationship may never be the same, but I could at least mend mine and Kat's relationship. I owed it to her and myself.

""

"Why are you so nervous?"

We were sitting on the staircase, waiting for our next class, but mostly because I was waiting for someone.

I turned to Ben with a sad smile "What she did was wrong, but I let her down too. She must think I don't give a crap at all"

He shook his head and draped his arm over my shoulder "That's ridiculous T, she knows you care"

"Does she?" I looked at him strained, "What if I've left things to long and destroyed what little hope there was"

"If you have, then she was never your friend to begin with. But I know Kat; your friendship is everything to her. And hurting you destroyed her, so no, you haven't destroyed any hope"

I smiled, and looked at him "Thanks"

In response he kissed my forehead, and smiled.

"T! There you are, I was hoping you'd want to skip class today!"

"Sorry Grace, I really need to catch up, I'm so behind. And I kind of wanted to stick around to talk to Kat"

She frowned "Why would you do that?"

This time I frowned, "Well-

Before I could say anything she cut me off "Don't tell me you've forgiven her? After everything she did to you"

My frown deepened "Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend"

"Exactly, that's my point"

I stared at her "And that's my point"

"Fine" she snapped and walked off. Confused I turned to Ben; he shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as me.

"Look , there's Kat"

I looked up, and sure enough, she was walking down with Christian, their hands clasped together. Strange enough it didn't affect me, what affected me was how much I missed Kat. I watched as she through her head back, and laughed at something Christian said, her head turned forward, and her eyes locked on mine, and paused. Confused by her sudden response, Christian searched for the reason, and stopped on me.

His eyes widened in shock, and jealousy? I didn't know I wasn't really paying attention. Pulling Ben up with me, I stood up and moved towards them. Stopping in front of her I smiled slightly.

"Hi"

Smiling sadly, she responded "Hi?"

I looked down, suddenly feeling nervous, what if she really did hate me now? Ben's hand clasped mine, and laced our fingers together, I stared up at him, and smiled, grateful for his support.

Turning back to Kat, I let out a breath "Can I talk to you?" I said hesitantly "Before class?"

She turned to Christian and cocked her head slightly, unsure and a little surprised "Uh sure" She replied. I directed her to one of the unoccupied classrooms. Stopping in front of her, my mind raced. What could I say to her? Staring at her now, brought back everything, the good and the bad. The moment when we first met, to becoming best friends, memories of hanging out together with Sammy.

"T?" She whispered. I couldn't hold it in anymore, hearing my nickname, broke the last shred of semblance that I had. I broke down. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, except sounds of hurt and heartbreak.

She didn't hesitate; she stepped forward, and engulfed me into a hug. She rubbed my back and spoke soothing words in my ear, rocking me back and forth. I buried my face in her neck and clutched her, like letting her go would mean she'd disappear.

"I'm so sorry, T, so so sorry"

That's when I could hear her crying as well. I lifted my head, and clutched her wrists.

"I'm sorry too"

Through her tears she smiled, and pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"I forgive you Kat"

She squeezed me back "I know"

""

After class, we both met up in her room to talk and talked for hours.

"So…. You and Ben?"

We both lay on her bed, Abigail was out rehearsing. I turned towards her with a grin on my face. She sat up, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"When did this happen?"

I rolled onto my stomach, and looked up at her "He was there for me, after everything that happened. I can't pin point one moment. But I've never felt this way about someone before"

"Aww T, sounds like you're a little in love"

"I think I may be"

She squealed and leaned down to give me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you!"

I wrapped my arms around her also, "I missed this. I missed you"

She smiled "Me too, that's promise to never let something like this happen again"

"I promise" I said, and pulled her in for another hug.

""

Holding hands, we walked down the stairs into the breakroom; we had just spent most of the afternoon together. And I couldn't have been happier. Sammy was already sitting on the couch watching our favourite dance show.

We sat on either side of him, with smiles on our faces. He looked at both of us, and draped his arms over both our shoulders, and pulled us into a group hug.

"Don't ever let this happen again"

I grinned, "We won't Sammy"

"Good, cause I missed spending quality time with my girls"

"Well we missed spending time with our boy" Kat said smiling, "Didn't we T"

I nodded "Grace told me she's going out, meaning my room will be empty and lonely"

"Sleepover?" He shouted, "Just like old times!"

We giggled, and began tickling Sammy. Once we were settled, we shuffled in close. I couldn't help watch them, and smile. I pushed them away when I needed them most, and now I finally had my family back.

And I was never going to take it for granted again.

**Review? **

**Blue Eyes xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been a while! The reason, had multiple assignments due. The last 4 weeks! Anyways am now on a 2 week holiday, I plan to finish this story tonight/tomorrow so expect 2 more chapters. How sad were the last 2 episodes of Dance Academy! Will forever miss Sammy! R.I.P**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! So glad you all love this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters that make me laugh and cry!  
**

Chapter 6:

_The girls who learn the hard way and live to tell about it. _

_-Unknown _

I was sitting on the stairs, playing cards with Sammy, Kat, Christian and Grace, while waiting for Ben to get back from his doctors appointment. It was the most fun I'd had in ages.

"This is so boring."

I looked up at Grace; not catching what she said "What?"

Rolling her eyes she replied. "Nothing."

I frowned, and looked at the others. Sammy shrugged his shoulders, while Kat simply shook her head in confusion. Christian didn't even bother looking up; instead continued to stare at his deck of cards.

We were just dealing another set of cards when Abigail walked down the hall. Grace shot up from her place, and practically jumped down the stairs. "Oh look, Abi's here to take my misery away."

Abi looked at Grace as if she'd lost her mind. "I'm not taking anyone's misery away."

Grace looked at her with pleading eyes. "We were going to hang out, remember?"

Abigail raised her eyebrow. "Um no, I'm here to play cards, I was invited."

Grace stared at her with surprise, then frowned. "I'm out of here." And walked away.

"What's wrong with her." I said, a little confused.

"Haven't you guessed it already?"

I stared at Abigail in confusion and shook my head. Sitting on the bottom step, she accepted the deck of cards from Sammy, and said. "Grace is jealous that you and Kat are friends again."

"What?" I turned to Kat. "Why would she be jealous?"

"Because you've been inseparable this whole week." Abigail mumbled. "It's kind of obvious."

"Duh, we're best friends forever!" Giggling I smiled at Kat, as smiled at me in return.

"Precisely, Grace has this disgusting obsession of having everything she wants. She only wanted you for herself. She sadistically reveled in the fact that Kat and Christian were bastards towards you, and used your vulnerability against you."

Kat lowered her eyes to the ground, while Christian paid even closer attention to his cards.

Abigail looked up at Kat "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

Kat shook her head. "It's fine."

I grabbed her hand. "It's in the past."

"Abigail's right though."

I turned to Sammy with a frown on my face "About?"

"Grace, I mean, she got you drunk that time, not caring about the fact that you were on probation. "

"And not to mention, you weren't in a good headspace to begin with." Kat continued.

I frowned "She was there for me though."

"But was she really?" Abigail cut in, "Because she reveled the fact Kat was suffering."

"I have to agree with her petal"

I looked at Kat in question.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but she hasn't once liked me. And has gone out of her way to ruin our friendship several times."

I turned to Sammy for confirmation. "I have to agree with them T."

I sighed. "Should I confront her?"

"Well just be cautious" Abi said.

I nodded my agreement, and that said we began out next games of cards.

""

I turned inwards, and spun. I lifted my leg onto the bar and stretched my muscles. I was just placing that on the ground when I heard the door open.

"Hey."

I looked over at the clock "I've booked the practice room till 11 tonight."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you."

His face showed determination and I sighed in recognition.

"I think I already know. But it's too late Christian, I'm with Ben."

"You don't mean that, not after everything."

I turned to him in anger "Yes, even after everything! Especially after everything. You did this Christian, not me."

"And I'm so sorry."

I turned to him with a sad smile "Maybe once that would have been enough, but I'm not the same girl. Breaking my back changed all of that. I love you Christian. But I'm no longer in love with you."

He looked down, and nodded "I messed everything up."

"What you're doing right now is ruining what you have with Kat, I understand, what we had was special. And will always be special, but we're not right for each other. We don't get each other. But Kat get's you, and you get her."

"I did love you, you know."

I smiled sadly and nodded "I know, you just never learned how to show it. But you have Kat to teach you."

"You're pretty amazing you know that?"

I smiled "Yeah, I'm starting to believe that as well."

**R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the final chapter! I know I said two more chapters, but I found I liked ending it here, instead of doing one more chapter. I thought this was a better ending! Sorry it took longer to post then I said I would, my stupid internets decided to turn off on me just as I was going to post it! Anways, posting it now! HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the episodes that make me cry and laugh!  
**

Chapter 7:

Trust can take years to build. But only takes seconds to break. This is true, and yet, trust **can** be built again with enough time and work. I learnt to trust Kat again. I found it easy once I discovered being bitter would only make me hate more. And I didn't want that. I also learned to trust Christian again, but as a friend, a brother. Someone who I believed would be there for me, just not as my boyfriend. It was these simple truths that made me believe that quote wasn't completely correct. Trust is precious, and once broken, you may never trust anyone again. But then you find someone, someone special, that helps you see the truth.

""

I was walking down the hallway towards my bedroom. I'd just had my shower, before bedtime. I touched the doorknob and opened it. But just before I stepped inside, I paused upon hearing Grace on the phone.

"Precisely! I can't stand her being so happy, it was a lot more fun manipulating her when she was vulnerable."

"…."

"You know me too well Cindy. I can't possibly have fun if someone else is hurting."

"…"

"I might, or might not have helped things progress between Kat and Tara, but Kat did the rest of the work."

"….."

"This place is so boring now. Tara is all happy and cheery because she has all or friends back and is with Ben. It's sickening to watch really. I had it all planned to destroy hers and everyone else's life, just so I could get some entertainment. I actually wanted her as a friend, but all to myself…..Oh sure, talk to you later! Bye."

My hand still over the doorknob, I waited for a couple more seconds and walked in. She looked up from where she was lying on the bed and smiled. Although it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as I started making my bed to sleep in.

"Just a friend from London. No one important."

Folding over the blankets I stood up and grabbed my brush, and started brushing my wet hair from my shower.

"You know, I actually don't know much of your life back in London. Did you have many friends?"

I asked casually, looking at her through the mirror, her eyes slid over her magazine to me "Not much to tell really. Didn't have many friends, they were all too jealous I was a better dancer than them."

Placing the brush back down on the top of the drawers, I sat back down on my bed and nodded. "What's it like being in a total different country?"

She sat up from the bed "What's with the 20 questions Tara?"

I sat back and leant against the wall, and shrugged my shoulders "Just taking interest. I realized how much you knew about me, and how little I know of you."

"Well darling, that's because you like broadcasting your personal information, while I prefer keeping things to myself."

I frowned, little taken back from her tone "I don't like broadcasting my personal information."

"Didn't mean to offend you, but I'm just stating the truth."

I crossed my arms "Here's a truth, you wonder why people don't like you? It's not because their jealous of you, but because you're a bitch, and treat everyone like dirt."

Mirroring my actions, she crossed her arms as well and smirked "Wow, how did getting that off your chest feel?"

"Great." I snapped.

"What's with your attitude T?"

I stood from the bed and stopped in front of her. My body towering over her, "The others were right about you. All of this was just some game to you! Well guess what? I'm not playing anymore. I'm not going to let you manipulate me, or my friends anymore!"

Standing from the bed, she got right up into my face "I'd like to see you try." She said smirking.

"I don't need to try, you're already invisible to me." I stepped backwards and sat on my bed.

"I was never invisible," She screamed.

Looking at her with disinterest, I shook my head, "You want to know the sad thing about all of this Grace?"

"What!"

"We could have been friends, but you care only about hurting others, just so can feel better about yourself."

"You don't know **anything** about me!" She yelled, panting.

"But I do! You're just a sad little girl, that simply looks in the mirror and hates what she sees. The sad thing about all of this is, hurting others won't make them like you, because in the end it won't get you friends. It'll only make you alone."

With that said, I turned off my lamp, and turned so my back was to her…

""

"I wish I could have been there to see her face."

I turned at her. Seeing my face she smiled, "What?"

I raised my eyebrows in questions, rolling her eyes she smirked "I never liked her, you know that!"

"I know that, but we're better than that. We don't revel in someone getting hurt. She does that, not us."

Sighing, she placed her arm over my shoulder "You're no fun. But you're right. I still would have liked to have seen her face!"

Laughing I placed my arm around her back, "You're unbelievable!"

"Yep, but that's why you love me."

"I'm afraid she loves me more Karamakov!"

"No way Tickle! Seriously feel bad telling you this, but she's always loved me more!"

Their heads turned at me at exactly the same time, I raised my hands in surrender, "Don't put this one on me, this one's between yourselves."

They continued to stare at me intimidatingly, "Ok, Ok! I love both of you for different reasons."

"Hah! Take that Tickle, she totally loves me more."

I rolled my eyes, and stood, "Alright, that's leave before this gets way out of hand." I said smiling, and placed a kiss on Bens lips.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Hey to you too," I placed my hand in his, and turned to Kat who was smiling at the both of us "See you later?"

She nodded, "Sammy finishes his shift then!"

"Awesome, invite Abigail and Christian, and I'll invite this one." I said cocking my head towards Ben.

"This one?" Ben questioned, looking down at me with smirk. I shook my head.

"We'll all be there!" She said, and cracked up laughing.

"Come on you," I said laughing along with Kat, and pulled Ben along with me. I waved bye to Kat, and turned forward.

"How were your test results?"

I asked, leaning in to him. Letting go of my hand, he placed his arm over my shoulders, bringing me closer into his side. "All clear."

I smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek, "Great!"

He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So we're are we going?" I asked him with a serious look "You know I don't like surprises."

"I know, but you'll like this one."

"Your not going to even give me a hint?"

"Nope." He said with a shake of his head. "We're here anyway, so why don't you take a look for yourself!"

Confused I turned my head and smiled. "Ice skating?"

He smiled a little nervously, "Do you like it? I thought you might think it was too corny, but Kat told me you loved snow so-"

Cutting him off, I raised on my tip toes and kissed him. Breaking the kiss I looked at him with a smile, "I love it."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed me, but this time he didn't move away, he brought me in closer, and deepened the kiss. My fingers slid through his hair, while his hands slid down my back. Breaking the kiss, as air became an issue, he looked down at me, all serious again, "I love you."

My hand still in his hair, I leaned up, but just before kissing him, whispered, "I love you too." And pressed my lips to his again.

Letting this go on for a couple of seconds, he broke it, and pulled me forward "Come on, I hired the whole ice rink for you."

I smiled, and placed my hand in his, letting him pull me forward.

He'll pull me forward, and I'll follow. Just like I'll pull him and he'll follow. I waited my whole life for someone like him. It took having my heart broken to realize he was standing right in front of me all along. I know now he helped me through it all. Just like we'll always help each other. Because when you love someone, you give that other human the ability to completely destroy you. But trust them not too.

**Fini**

**R&R for one last sake?**


End file.
